


I would kill anyone for you

by justmarcialima



Series: Domestic Life [11]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Resentment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7269649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmarcialima/pseuds/justmarcialima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Hannibal finally adopt. Will doesn't act as expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I would kill anyone for you

The first time Will held Emilia in his arms, he cried. The love he felt for her was so pure that it couldn't compare to anything he ever felt before. He knew that girl was his first love now and one glance at Hannibal's eyes told him Hannibal knew it too. As soon as they got home Will crowded Hannibal against a wall, still holding the baby, and snarled at his ear. 

\- I swear to God if you ever do anything to hurt this child I'll kill you with my bare hands in an extreme act of cruelty. - He scowled. - You killed one of our children before, Hannibal. I won't let you kill another.

\- We've already established that, my love. - Hannibal said, calmly, but inside he was shaking. He didn't know if he should be hurt, mad, aroused or frightened. Will looked at him with the ferocity of a panther and Hannibal knew that he wouldn't hesitate in killing him if he ever hurt Emilia, not that he was planning on doing that.

Hannibal had killed Abigail just to hurt Will but didn't passed one day without him regretting what he did. He loved Abigail as much as Will did. And he already loved Emilia much more than he loved Abigail, so he could understand Will. 

\- With you never hurt to establish some more. - He huffed and walked away. Will was aware that he still didn't let Hannibal hold Emilia one single time.

\- Will you ever let me be a good parent to her? I can't do it without holding her, you know... - He went after Will, carrying all of Emilia's belongings.

\- You can hold her. - Will said, placing the girl on her crib and turning to his husband. - When I allow you to.

Hannibal shook his head. 

\- You still resent me all these years.

Will sighed. 

\- I love you, Hannibal, with most of my heart but I loved Abigail too and I already love Emilia twice as much. You ripped my heart apart when you killed our daughter and maybe I never could forgive you fully for it. I know you'll be an amazing father but I just need more time to warm up to the idea.

Hannibal sighed and gave a step closer to Will and held him in his arms, while kissing his forehead. 

\- I get it. You ultimately lost two kids because of me. I understand your reservations, but you have my word that I'll never hurt Emilia. You'll have to trust me eventually.

\- I know. - Will sighed.

\- But for now I'll keep my distance and only watch you too.

\- Thank you, Hannibal. - Will sighed relieved. - I promise you my resentment won't last long.

\- You can't promise me that.

\- But I can try.


End file.
